villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Zone (Time Majesty Ruffus Adventures)/Synopsis
Synopsis of Time Zone Past History Time Zone's history wasn't the best compared to others. He was a runaway a foster kid who eventually ended up being poor on the streets. He had eventually been found by Social Services who eventually forced him into a family that he didn't like to begin with. He had the privilege to his childhood cat named Simera with him. His foster parents were both verbally and physically abusive towards Tristain and the only two to comfort him would be Rain and Train. The parents were white rich alcoholics who would constantly get into fights outside of their neighborhood and most of the neighborhood members had felt more bad and would defend them whenever Tristain made a desperate attempt to show how abusive they were. Eventually, Tristain's cat died from their parents who poisoned their cat. Back in retaliation, him and Harold Hater eventually poisoned Time Zone's stepparents' drinks which led to the two being killed, which led to the events of Tristain being confronted by police authorities for the murder of his stepparents. Endearment and Harold Hater eventually pinpoint the murder on the parents making them the ones who murdered each other as a murder-suicide accomplice. Eventually, Tristain was let of and was able to get away with the murder. Tristain's foster siblings eventually forgave Tristain and discovered about how Tristain's cat died and offered him a deal to revive Tristain's pet cat Simera in return for never being around their town ever again. The three worked on reviving Tristain's pet cat. Simera eventually offers Tristain to a place to stay and have a relationship. While Tristain's foster siblings become anti-heroic fighters. Simera eventually sees in Tristain's arrogant cockiness and is told by Tristain about his murderous plan on his parents. Eventually Simera felt a huge deal of betrayal and decided to leave and go away. Tristain eventually felt sad and upset and alone. In spite of Harold Hater trying to support and cheer up Tristain, Tristain felt suicidal and wanted to die and end his own pain. Until meeting a friend in a long time "Eartha Regere" who Tristain gets with. They become best friends during their young years. Regere would end up being one of the most closet and supportive allies of Tristain. Later they would eventually become boyfriend and girlfriend. Current State Eartha Regere Tristain Travis took the role as Time Zone as a way to impress Eartha Regere. And inspite of the villainous traits and actions that Time Zone has done. Eartha Regere doesn't see the villainous side to him for the time being but cares about Tristain. They have a Good X Bad relationship, where the hero is in love with the villain, and the villain is in love with the hero. In spite of the different environmental behavioral nature, they love each other and are planning to get married and have a kid. Harold Hater Tristain eventually becomes heavily distant with Harold Hater after he used some of his guard dogs who kidnapped the Glacials' daughters and had one of the two killed and the other one eventually being into the squad as Icelynn. If it weren't for Harold Hater messing with his main ally Calvin Sharp Keen or anybody else mutual to Calvin, Tristain Travis wouldn't have been distant from Harold Hater. Time Zone was pretty much the Pawn and Servant of Harold Hater. The Cold Blooded P.R.I.C.K.S. Squad Tristain eventually got the idea of being a semi-mysterious villain. He forms a team named "The Cold Blooded P.R.I.C.K.S. Squad", with the well-known members Cactivil, Icelynn, Overshadow, and Whiteware. The squad is a power-hungry squad for practicing and committing evil crimes and other villainous schemes. The squad was suggested and partly made by Harold Hater having Time Zone the opportunity to create an army to be able to try to do anything it takes to take over the entire world of Lovely Land: Fleeceville with.